why didnt you tell me
by danagirl3496
Summary: Eli and clare have been going out for a month when Eli has something he need to tell her and also needs to tell his best friend Adam Rate M
1. Chapter 1

I thought of this story when I was a school. Its about Eli and Clare. Its not what you think when you think of Eli and Clare as a couple.

Chapter 1

Eli and I have been going out for about 2 months. Every time I asked him if he wants to hang out or come over to my house on the weekend or after school. He always said the same thing. I can't or he needs to go home right after school.

It got me wondering if Eli is cheating on me. No he would never do that to me would he? What wont he hang out with me? Am I bad girlfriend or something.

Today I was looking for a job so I went to the Dot to see if they were hiring people. I was talking to Peter when I saw Eli walk in with his mom. His mom was pushing a stroller. Why would she have a baby with her? Eli doesn't have any brothers or sisters. They went to sit at the booth. I said bye to Peter and went over to Eli. His mom got up she went into the bathroom.

"Come here Jordan." He said

I went over to say hi. When I went over Eli was holding a baby boy. The baby had green eyes and black hair. He looked really cute.

"Hi Eli." I said

"Clare what are you doing here?" He asked

"Oh I was just looking for a job here at the Dot's that's all. What are you doing here." I said

"Just hanging out with my mom." He said as he put the baby in the stroller.

"Who's that?" I asked looking at the baby boy.

"Oh this is Jordan." He said giving him his binky.

When Eli put it in his mouth he spit it out and it hit Eli right in the face. I started to laugh. Then the baby was laughing too.

"You two think that it's funny when I get hit the in the face." He said.

"I think it's funny because I never saw that before." I said.

"Yeah blue eyes."

When his mom came back she looked like she just seen a ghost.

"Hi Cece." I said

"Hi Clare. Eli I think we need to go." She said.

"Why we just got here and Jordan doesn't get out much." He said

"Elijah NOW." She said

"Fine" He got up and gave me a kiss.

"Come over to my house tonight I need to tell you something." He said.

Eli's POV

When my mom and I left Dot and got to her car. She never lets me take Morty when we need to go anywhere with Jordan. I take Jordan out of the stroller and put him in the car seat and buckle him in. My mom was very quiet. Jordan kept grabbing my tie.

"Jordan stop." I said trying to buckle him in. He kept on doing it.

"Jordan stop it your getting daddy mad." I said. Then he stopped.

I shut the door and got into the front seat.

"Why" My mom said.

"Why what?"

"Why did you let Clare see Jordan. I thought we had a agreement. That you can be a teenager and still have Jordan. The only part of Julia still in your life. The only thing that I ask was that you don't let anyone know that you are a father. I didn't want you to tell Clare because if you tell her about him he will be attached to her. What would happen when you and Clare break up."

"She doesn't know that Jordan's my son and Clare and I will never break up. I am in love with her." I said as Jordan started to cry.

"Look what you did." I said to her.

I got out of the car and opened the back door. I sat in the back with him. I started to play with him.

"Why do you need to yell at me." I said.

"Because you need to be yelled at." She said starting the car.

"I don't need to be yelled at. I'm not a kid anymore. I have my own son I need to look after now mom."

It was quiet for a while until Jordan said his first word.

"DADA DADA DADA DADA" Jordan said.

"MOM did you here he said dada."

"I know I heard him." She said.

When we got home I went into my room and started playing with Jordan. He is trying to walk by himself. But every time he try's he fails. So I'm helping him out.

"Come one Jordan you can do it come to daddy baby boy." I said.

He started to walk and he came all the way to me with out falling. I was so proud of him. I am proud to be his father. Then there was knock on my door.

So what do you people think should I keep going or not

Like/dislike

Review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clare's POV

I was on my way to Eli's house. I never been there before. I really hope that he will tell me who that baby boy is. It's probably his cousin or something like that. When I got to his house I knocked on the door and his mom answered.

"Hi Cece is Eli home yet?" I asked.

"Yea he is. He's in his room." She said.

This is the first time I have ever been to Eli's house. There was baby stuff all over the place. Maybe Eli does have a baby brother.

"His room is the first door on the left." She said.

"Ok thank you." I said going up the stairs.

When I was going up the stares I looked back. I saw a playpen, a stroller, and a lot of toys all over the place. I wonder why Eli never told me about his little brother. When I got to the door with the Dead Hand poster on it I knew that it was Eli's room. I was about to knock when I heard...

"Jordan you can do it."

I knew it was Eli. Then I knocked.

"One minute." He said.

When Eli opened the door he has the same baby in his arms.

"Hay" He said walking into his room. I followed him.

"Why did you want me to come over?" I asked.

"I haven't been totally honest with you." He said putting Jordan on the floor.

"About what?" I asked as I sat on his bed.

"I'm just going to tell you if you get mad please don't yell because he will start to cry and he won't stop." He said.

"I won't yell I promise. I don't want to be the reason your mom gets mad because your brother is crying." I said.

When I said brother Eli looked down at the floor.

"Alright here we go. Julia and I had an accident about 10 months before she got hit by a car." He said

"What type of accident." I asked.

I kind you can never forget. Jordan isn't my brother Clare. He's not my cousin either Clare. Jordan's my son." He said picking up Jordan.

"You're a dad." I said

"I have been for the last 7 months."

"Why is he with you and not with Julia family."

"Because when she found out she was pregnant. Her father told her he didn't want to be a party of the problem we made."

"So that's why your mom freaked out when she saw me to day."

"She doesn't want me to tell anyone that I'm a father."

"You told me."

"I told you cuz I am in love with you Clare."

Eli's POV

I cant believe I told Clare about Jordan. That was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. I also can't believe that I told her that I'm in love with her.

"You're in love with me." She said blushing.

"I have been since the day I ran over your glasses in the beginning of the year." I said looking down at my shoes.

Clare and I were about to kiss when Jordan hit me in the head.

"What's with you today. You like to hit daddy in the head." I said to Jordan.

Him and Clare were laughing.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to put Jordan in his room so we can have some us time." I said

When I got into Jordan's room I put him in the crib. I was almost out of the door when I heard...

"DADA"

I turned around to see Jordan standing in his crib. He is so use to having me to himself and have all my attention.

"Go to sleep daddy will see you after you nap buddy." I said giving him a teddy bear that was on the floor.

When he took it he laid down and I left the room.

Clare's POV

I can't believe that Jordan is Eli's son. NOT his brother. I still can't believe now that I think about it that's why he could never hang out on the weekend. He was taking care of his son. When Eli came back into the room. I'm sitting on his bed.

"So" I said.

"So" He said.

Then he sat next to me on him bed. I lay my head on his shoulder.

"How does it feel being a dad anyway?" I asked.

"It was hard when he was first born. But now that he's a little older he's a good boy." He said with a smile on his face.

"Can he talk yet?" I asked.

"Yeah a little bit." Eli said.

"Wow. For you as his father he's going to be talking a lot." I said with a small smile on my face.

"I don't talk a lot." He said.

"Oh" I said.

"I love you." Eli said giving a kiss. He pushed me down on his bed. He kissed down my face to my jaw line to my neck. I moan.

I spread my legs a little to Eli had space.

"ELI" I moan.

"You like that." He said.

His hands are playing with the hem of my shirt.

"Can I take this off baby." Eli said.

"No Eli we are not doing that. I just found out that you have a son and you want to hook up Eli no." I said seeing the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I went to far. I'm really sorry Clare." He said giving me a small kiss on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Clare's POV

Its had been a week since I found out that Eli is a dad. His son looks just like him . Jordan is the cutest thing I have ever seen. I still can't believe that Eli is a father.

He hid it from me like he didn't trust me. I know that he misses Julia but he could have told me that he had a son. When Eli told me that Cece didn't want me to know about Jordan I was hurt. I was outside the house waiting for Eli to pick me up for our day out. Eli said that he might bring Jordan. I really hope that he does. I want to get to know him better. I saw Eli's mom car pull up. Eli was driving it.

"Hey Clare ready to go to the park." He said thought the window.

"Yeah I'm ready." I said as I got into the front seat.

When I got into the car I looked in the back seat to see if Eli brought Jordan or not. What I saw a giggling baby boy in the back. He looked so cute. Eli had put him in black jeans a dark dead hand shirt. He looked just like Eli. I thought that was the cutest thing I have ever seen.

"You dressed him just like his daddy." I said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah doesn't he look good." He said started the car.

"DADA" Jordan said from the back.

"What Jordan." Eli said.

"More" He said.

I wonder what that means. More of what?

"What does he want Eli?" I asked looking back at Jordan.

"Oh that is an easy one. He wants milk. Can you go in his bag and get him a bottle." Eli said.

"Yeah sure." I said.

I went into the bag. I didn't see it right away. I saw a change of clothes. Binkys then I saw the blue bottle. I took it out of the bag.

"I can just give it to him Eli." I say not knowing if I should give it to him or not.

"Yeah just take the cap off and put it in the bag ok." He said pulling into a parking spot.

I gave Jordan his bottle and he started to smile at me . I smiled right back at him. We were getting out of the car.

"Can you take Jordan out of car seat when I get the stroller from the back." Eli asked me.

"Yeah I'll get him out." I said.

I went around the car and opened the back seat to see a smiling Jordan. I saw that the bottle that I gave him was on the floor and it was also empty.

"Jordan you finished your milk already. I didn't know that you were that hungry." I said unbuckling him from the car seat.

When I got him out he was giggling. I put time on my hip and got his blanket.

"You want to see daddy Jordan." I said shutting the door.

Eli's POV

When I was taking the stroller out of the back of the car Clare was getting Jordan out of the car. She was talking to him and I could here him giggle like crazy. I really think that he likes Clare. I think that I made the right choice to have her meet him even after what my mom said to me.

I think that this is the test to see how she does with him when we are out in public. With people saying thins behind your back. I guess I want to see how Clare will put up with it. I really hope that she does really good because I want to have her in Jordan's and my life for a long time. I took the stroller out and set it up. Then Clare came around the car with Jordan on her hip. They look so cute together.

"DADA DADA DADA" Jordan said over and over.

"I'm here son." I said taking him from Clare but he grabbed her shirt.

"No Jordan let go of Clare." I said taking his hand off her shirt. Then putting him in the stroller.

"Sorry about that. He gets like that some times. That means he likes you." I said buckling him in.

"Wow Eli you're a really good dad to him. He is really lucky to have you." Clare said putting the baby bag in the stroller.

When she said that I knew when we got home I really did need to talk to her. We were walking in the park and Jordan was giggling like crazy whenever I took him out of the house. He didn't get out that much. I had school and then the problem with my mom. I could see how happy he was.

"Out" He said and I took him out.

I saw a open bench so I thought that we would sit for a bit. Clare put a blanket on the ground so I could put Jordan there to play. I sat with him for a little bit he showed me all the toys that I brought him.

"Wow buddy what's that?" I asked.

"Cwar" He said then he tried to get up.

"Where you going Jordan." I said to him.

The he pointed to Clare. I thought that it was cute that he liked Clare.

"Clare" I said

Jordan just shook his head up and down like ten times. He really did like her. I was happy that he did. I didn't have to worry about him not liking her. I didn't want Jordan to think that I was replacing his real mom. I would never do that to him. He knows that Julia was his mom. I show him lots of pictures of her. Whenever he saw the pictures he would not stop smiling or giggling. But he has not called her mama yet. I don't know why. Mom thinks that its because he only seen Julia when he was born and that was it.

"You want me." Clare said sitting on the other side of me.

Jordan smiled and shook his head and crawled over to Clare as fast as his chubby legs would let him. He sat in Clare's lap and started to play with his toys. Jordan looked like he was getting sleepy. So I took him from Clare and put him in the stroller.

"I think its time to go home Jordan is getting sleepy." I said

"Ok" She said then we walked back to the car.

A/N -So what do you people think of the story.

Danagirl3496


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Clare's POV

Its had been a week since I found out that Eli is a dad. His son looks just like him. Jordan is the cutest thing I have ever seen. I still can't believe that Eli is a father.

He hid it from me like he didn't trust me. I know that he misses Julia but he could have told me that he had a son. When Eli told me that Cece didn't want me to know about Jordan I was hurt. I was outside the house waiting for Eli to pick me up for our day out. Eli said that he might bring Jordan. I really hope that he does. I want to get to know him better. I saw Eli's mom car pull up. Eli was driving it.

"Hey Clare ready to go to the park." He said thought the window.

"Yeah I'm ready." I said as I got into the front seat.

When I got into the car I looked in the back seat to see if Eli brought Jordan or not. What I saw a giggling baby boy in the back. He looked so cute. Eli had put him in black jeans a dark dead hand shirt. He looked just like Eli. I thought that was the cutest thing I have ever seen.

"You dressed him just like his daddy." I said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah doesn't he look good." He said started the car.

"DADA" Jordan said from the back.

"What Jordan." Eli said.

"More" He said.

I wonder what that means. More of what?

"What does he want Eli?" I asked looking back at Jordan.

"Oh that is an easy one. He wants milk. Can you go in his bag and get him a bottle." Eli said.

"Yeah sure." I said.

I went into the bag. I didn't see it right away. I saw a change of clothes. Binkys then I saw the blue bottle. I took it out of the bag.

"I can just give it to him Eli." I say not knowing if I should give it to him or not.

"Yeah just take the cap off and put it in the bag ok." He said pulling into a parking spot.

I gave Jordan his bottle and he started to smile at me . I smiled right back at him. We were getting out of the car.

"Can you take Jordan out of car seat when I get the stroller from the back." Eli asked me.

"Yeah I'll get him out." I said.

I went around the car and opened the back seat to see a smiling Jordan. I saw that the bottle that I gave him was on the floor and it was also empty.

"Jordan you finished your milk already. I didn't know that you were that hungry." I said unbuckling him from the car seat.

When I got him out he was giggling. I put time on my hip and got his blanket.

"You want to see daddy Jordan." I said shutting the door.

Eli's POV

When I was taking the stroller out of the back of the car Clare was getting Jordan out of the car. She was talking to him and I could here him giggle like crazy. I really think that he likes Clare. I think that I made the right choice to have her meet him even after what my mom said to me.

I think that this is the test to see how she does with him when we are out in public. With people saying thins behind your back. I guess I want to see how Clare will put up with it. I really hope that she does really good because I want to have her in Jordan's and my life for a long time. I took the stroller out and set it up. Then Clare came around the car with Jordan on her hip. They look so cute together.

"DADA DADA DADA" Jordan said over and over.

"I'm here son." I said taking him from Clare but he grabbed her shirt.

"No Jordan let go of Clare." I said taking his hand off her shirt. Then putting him in the stroller.

"Sorry about that. He gets like that some times. That means he likes you." I said buckling him in.

"Wow Eli you're a really good dad to him. He is really lucky to have you." Clare said putting the baby bag in the stroller.

When she said that I knew when we got home I really did need to talk to her. We were walking in the park and Jordan was giggling like crazy whenever I took him out of the house. He didn't get out that much. I had school and then the problem with my mom. I could see how happy he was.

"Out" He said and I took him out.

I saw a open bench so I thought that we would sit for a bit. Clare put a blanket on the ground so I could put Jordan there to play. I sat with him for a little bit he showed me all the toys that I brought him.

"Wow buddy what's that?" I asked.

"Cwar" He said then he tried to get up.

"Where you going Jordan." I said to him.

The he pointed to Clare. I thought that it was cute that he liked Clare.

"Clare" I said

Jordan just shook his head up and down like ten times. He really did like her. I was happy that he did. I didn't have to worry about him not liking her. I didn't want Jordan to think that I was replacing his real mom. I would never do that to him. He knows that Julia was his mom. I show him lots of pictures of her. Whenever he saw the pictures he would not stop smiling or giggling. But he has not called her mama yet. I don't know why. Mom thinks that its because he only seen Julia when he was born and that was it.

"You want me." Clare said sitting on the other side of me.

Jordan smiled and shook his head and crawled over to Clare as fast as his chubby legs would let him. He sat in Clare's lap and started to play with his toys. Jordan looked like he was getting sleepy. So I took him from Clare and put him in the stroller.

"I think its time to go home Jordan is getting sleepy." I said

"Ok" She said then we walked back to the car.

A/N -So what do you people think of the story.

Danagirl3496


	5. Chapter 5

Adam's POV

When Eli said "do you want to hold my son" I didn't know what to think. How the hell can Eli have a kid. Now I know why his mom said. "It's not the best idea for me to meet Jordan.

"Wow Eli I would have never guessed that you were that baby's dad." I said

"So Adam you want to hold him." Eli asked.

"Yeah sure." I said taking Jordan in my arms.

"He is so cute. Unlike you Eli." I said looking down at him.

Eli's POV

"Thanks Adam." I said laughing.

"Hey Eli what's with your mom." Adam asked.

"She doesn't want anyone to know that I'm a father." I said.

Then Jordan started to cry. Adams face changed. I could tell he didn't know what to do.

"Adam you can give Jordan to me." I said reaching out for him.

Adam gave Jordan to me and he cried even louder. I think he might be hungry I don't think he ate yet.

"Eli you want me to go get him a bottle." Clare asked like she read my mind.

"Yeah that would be great. The milk is on the second shelf in the frig and the bottle is on the counter." I said almost yelling.

Clare went into the kitchen to make Jordan a bottle. I rocked him trying to get him to calm down a little bit, but nothing is working. He just keeps on crying. Jordan's face is a red as a tomato.

"Adam can you get his binky out of that blue bag right there." I asked as I bounced Jordan.

"Yeah sure."

"Here Eli." He said handing me the binky.

I put it into Jordan's mouth and he started to calm down a little bit. Right as I got him quite Clare came in with the bottle.

"Here Eli I think he is hungry." She said running her finger through his hair.

"Yeah I think so too." I said taking the bottler from her and taking the binky out of Jordan's mouth then he started to cry again. Once I gave him the bottle he was quite and eating. That is the only time he is this quite other then when he is sleep.

"Hey Eli I'm going to go." Adam said

"Alright I'll see you at school then." I said.

Adam left and then it was just me, Clare and Jordan.

"You want to go up to my room and talk?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure." She said.

We walked upstairs and I put Jordan in his room to take a nap. He looks like he was trying hard to keep his eyes open. When I was done with Jordan I went into my room to find Clare laying on my bed.

"You tired?" I asked lying down next to her.

"Yeah." She said cuddling into my side.

"I love you Clare." I said kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you too Eli." She said.

We both fell asleep. I dreamed of my life with Clare and it was perfect. Then Jordan's baby monitor went off so that means that he is awake. I got out of the bed trying not to wake up Clare. I walked down to Jordan's room. He was crying his eyes out.

"Jordan what's wrong." I asked as I picked him up.

"Oh I know what's wrong. You need a diaper change am I right Jordan." I said putting him on the changing table.

When I had him all changed he was happy and smiling. So since Clare was still asleep I thought that I would play with Jordan in his room. I sat on the floor with him. He started to crawl around like he was looking for something.

"Jordan what are you looking for." I said trying not to laugh.

Jordan points to the door it was open and he could see Clare lying on the bed.

"MAMA." He said crawling to the door.

When Jordan said mama to Clare I didn't know what to do. Maybe my mom was right.

"Jordan no Clare is sleeping." I said

"DADA." He said and crawled back and he started to play with his toys.

We played for a little bit. I am still thinking why does he think Clare is his mom when I show him pictures of Julia all the time and say.. "Jordan this your mommy."

What am I going to tell Clare when she hears Jordan call her mama. How is she going to react to that.

Clare's POV

I woke up to see that Eli was not next to me. I heard him playing with Jordan in the other room. I got up to see what they were playing. I walked into the room to see Eli on his back with Jordan on his stomach. I thought it was cute.

"You two play so nice together." I giggled.

"Yeah." Eli laughed.

Jordan got off of Eli's stomach and crawled over to me.

"Mama." He cried.

When I heard that I was in shock. Why was he calling me mama maybe Eli taught Jordan that for a joke or something.

"Clare don't get mad. I don't know why he is calling you that." Eli said getting up from the floor.

"Eli you didn't teach him that?" I asked.

"No why would I do that. I show him pictures of Julia every night and I said Jordan that is your mommy." He said picking Jordan up.

"Eli I don't think I should hang out with you and Jordan anymore." I said trying not to cry.

"I can't handle all of this it's too much." I said running out of the room.

I made it outside. Eli didn't chase me. I knew the only person I could talk to about this was Adam. I took out my phone and called him. He picked up after the third ring.

"Hey Clare what's up." He greeted.

"Adam I need to talk to you can you meet me at The Dot please." I asked.

"Yeah sure. What's wrong Clare?" He asked.

"I'll tell you when we get to The Dot." I said trying not to cry.

"Ok I'll be there in 10 minutes." He said and hung up the phone.

I walked to The Dot. It didn't take me long. Eli lives right by The Dot. How am I going to tell Adam that Jordan called me Mama. When I got to there I saw Adam sitting in a booth. I walked over to him.

"Clare what's wrong with you. You look like your going to cry. Did Eli do something to you. If he did I'll go talk to the asshole and knock some sense into his ass." Adam asked.

"No Eli didn't do anything, but Jordan he called me mama." I cried.

"What Clare are you sure that Eli didn't teach him that as a joke?" Adam asked.

"I'm sure Adam. I think I'm going to have to break up with Eli. I'm not ready to be a mom. I'm still in high school. I should have backed out when I found out he was a father. What's wrong with me. I can't believe that I'm going to say this but I think Cece was right I shouldn't have met Jordan. I made everything crazy. Adam I don't know what to do." I cried.

"Clare I think you should talk to Eli alone and tell him how you feel. You better make a decision fast because here come's Eli now." Adam said pointing behind me.

No I don't want to talk yet. I want to think about what I'm going to say. I guess I don't have any time to think. I have to let him know now. I hope that is goes well.

"Clare don't leave I want to talk to you about what happened back at the house." Eli said getting in front of me so I couldn't go anywhere.

"Eli I really don't want to talk about it." I said looking away.

"Adam will you give us a minute alone please?" Eli asked.

"Ok." Adam said going over to the counter to order some food.

"Clare why did you say that. I'm sorry that Jordan said what he said. He will never call you that again I promise Clare give me another chance." Eli pleaded.

"Eli it's not that I'm made that Jordan called mama. It's just I think your mom was right. Maybe I shouldn't hang out with Jordan that much. That way if we break up, I'm not saying that we are but if we do then Jordan wouldn't be upset or mad." I said.

I really didn't want to do that but I have to. There is no other way to put it. I love Jordan like he is my own son. But I have to what is best for Jordan.

"Clare don't do that Jordan loves hanging out with you." Eli said.

"Eli I really think that it is the best way to go." I said.

"Fine but are we finished?" He asked looking down.

"No but I think we should take things slower then we have been." I said.

It hurt me to say that to Eli but it is for the best. But why does it hurt so much. Maybe if I don't see him for a couple of days it will help the pain.

"I have to go." I said walking away.

Eli's POV

How can she do that to me and Jordan. When she said that my mom was right I felt like my head was going to explode. How could she agree with my mom of all people. When I get home my mom and dad are in the living room with Jordan.

"Dada." Jordan yelled.

"Hey Jordan were you good for grandma and grandpa." I said taking him out of the pack and play.

"How was your talk with Clare?" My mom asked.

"It was fine." I said going up to my room with Jordan.

A/N -So what do think?


	6. Chapter 6

Clare's POV

"Clare can we talk?" My mom asked as I came into the house.

"Yeah mom what's up." I walked into the living room.

"Clare I want to talk about that boy that you are dating. What's his name Eliot or something,"

"No his name is Eli. What about him." I asked taking a seat.

"I saw him and his mother and baby brother at the store yesterday. Clare he doesn't look like a good Christen boy for you." She said.

"Mom there is nothing wrong with Eli he is a very good boyfriend and a great fath-.." I stopped and covered my mother with my hands.

I didn't want her to know that Eli has a child then she will never let me see him ever again. I don't know what I would do without Eli in my life.

"What did you say. He is a good father Clare was that baby his son?" My mom asked giving me a death look.

"Yes his name is Jordan." I said.

"Clare I don't want you seeing Eli anymore." My mom said getting off the couch.

"Why just because he has a son." I yelled.

"Yes Clare. Why is that child not with his mother?" My mom said.

"You really want to know why Jordan isn't with his mother. His mother is dead she died just a little over a month after he was born." I yelled.

"What do you mean she died." My mother asked.

"Her and Eli has a fight and she ran out of his house and got it by a car. Eli blames himself for what happened. He was just so mad. Mom he is a good guy he takes such good care of Jordan. That little boy is so happy. He is Eli's life. He is the only thing Eli thinks about."

"Clare I know you have a of feelings for Eli. But are you sure you want to get involved with a boy who has a son." My mom said with a sad smile.

"Yeah mom I am. I love Eli and he loves me too." I said.

"Ok why don't you ask Eli if he and Jordan want to come over for dinner tonight. I want to meet Eli." My mom said.

"Ok thanks mom."

I went up to my room and took out my phone to call Eli. The phone rang a couple of times.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey Eli do you and Jordan want to come over tonight for dinner." I asked crossing my fingers that he will say yes.

"Yeah sure that would be great what time do you want us over at your place?" He asked.

"Anytime after 5 is good." I said.

"Ok Jordan and I will see you then."

Eli's POV

"Hey mom Jordan and I are going over to Clare's for dinner tonight." I said walking down the stairs.

"Why are you bringing Jordan with you?" My mom asked

"Clare asked me to her parents want to meet me and Jordan."

"Eli I really don't think that it is a good idea for you to bring Jordan with you to meet Clare's parents."

"Why not?" I asked.

"What if Clare's parents don't want her to be involved with a person who has a son."

"Mom if Clare didn't want her parents to know I have a son then she wouldn't have asked for us to come over." I yelled.

"Come on Jordan let's go and mom I am taking your car." I said getting my book bag and keys off of the table.

Once Jordan was all ready in the car I started to drive to Clare's place. It isn't to far from mine. We are like 10 or 15 minutes away from each other. I'm really nervous to meet Clare's parents. What if they don't like me and they think I am not good for Clare.

"Jordan you want to see Clare." I said looking into the back seat.

I pulled up to Clare's house I shut off the car. I didn't move I just sat there and listened to the noises that Jordan is making in the back seat. I wonder if my mom is right that Clare's parents will never let her see Jordan and I any more. But I have to suck it up and be a man. I get out of the car and walk to the back and get Jordan and my book bag.

"Ready." I said to Jordan.

"Dada." Jordan yelled.

I walked up to Clare's house. I rang the door bell. Her mom answered the door,

"Hi you must be Eli, and that must be Jordan. It is nice to meet the two of you." She said.

"Its nice to meet you too. It is very nice of you to have Jordan and I over for dinner." I said.

"Its nothing. Thank you for coming. Please come in and I will get Clare and tell her that you are here." She said and we went into the living room and I put Jordan down and he started to walk around.

"Jordan stay in here."

"Dada." He yelled and ran to where I was sitting.

"He is a handful?" Clare's mom asked.

"Yeah he can be at times."

"Hey Eli." Clare said coming into the room.

"Jordan go say hi to Clare." I said making her name clear to him.

"Hi Cware." He walked over to her as fast as he could go.

"Hi Jordan. How are you baby." Clare said picking him up.

"Hey I'm going to go and finish cooking and Clare your dad should be home soon so could you set the table." She said leaving the living room.

Helen's POV

When I saw Eli and Jordan I didn't know what to expect. But he really is a very good father. He is running around after Jordan just like any other parent would do with a child.

"Helen I'm home." My husband yelled.

"I'm in the kitchen." I yelled back.

He came into the kitchen and put his bag on the table.

"Who is that in the living room with Clare?" He asked.

"Oh that is Eli that boy that Clare has been seeing." I said chopping some carrots.

"Who is the kid?"

"That is Eli's son."

"What you are ok with our daughter going out with a boy who already got a girl pregnant." He yelled.

"No I'm not saying that." I yelled.

"I don't want her going out with him. I am ending this right know CLARE GET IN HERE." He yelled

Clare's POV

I heard my dad yell my name and walked into the kitchen with Jordan on my hip. My dad looked at me like he wanted to kill me.

"Clare why don't you give me Jordan." My mom said and she walked out of the kitchen.

"Dad what's going on? What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Why the hell are you hanging out with a boy who has a child? Do you want to get yourself pregnant Clare." He yelled.

"Dad Eli and I have a connection that you will never understand." I yelled back at him.

Then he hit me. My dad smacked me in the face. What the hell is wrong with him. I held my cheek and I ran out of the kitchen.

"Clare what's wrong." My mom asked.

I didn't say anything I just looked at her. I started to cry and I ran up to my room. I threw myself on the bed. I heard a knock on my door and I looked to see that it was Eli. He has Jordan in his arms.

"Hey what happened are you ok." He said coming over to the side of my bed.

"Eli my dad doesn't want me to be with you because he think you will..." I said looking away from Eli.

"That I will do what?" Eli asked.

"He said that you would get me pregnant." I said.

"Clare I would never make that mistake twice believe me." Eli said giving me a hug and kiss

"I love you Eli." I said and kiss him.

"Dada." Jordan said.

I didn't even remember that he was here. That's how much I love them both.

"Jordan." Eli said putting him on the bed.

"Play with me." He said.

"Okay buddy you want Claire and I to play." Eli said.

"Doggy." Jordan yelled.

Then Eli started to act like a dog.

"Woff woff woff." Eli barked.

"Clawre look daddy doggy." Jordan pointed to Eli.

"I see you know that I love doggies." I said.

Just then there was a knock at my door and my mom and dad came in. Eli got all protective and got in front of me and Jordan. It's really cute when he's manning up.

"Claire we would like to talk to you." My mom said.

"In private." My dad added.

"Whatever you have to say you can say in front of Eli."

"Ok Clare I'm sorry that I hit you. But I still don't want you going out with this boy. Clare you have to worry about getting in to a good college not about a child that's not even yours."

"I am thinking about college that is my number one priority. I love Eli. He makes me happy. Don't you want me to be happy dad." I said.

"Ronald maybe you are being to hard on her. She is very mature and always on top of her school work." My mom said.

"Helen you want her to be with a boy who already has a child." My dad said.

"What's wrong with me having Jordan. I go to school and I am going to go to college. I'm just like any other junior in high school. The only difference is that I have a son. If you don't understand that I made a mistake, I have taken responsibility for it." Eli said.

"I understand but I still don't want my daughter dating you." My dad said.

"What matters is what I want, not what you want dad." I yelled and left the room.

Eli and Jordan followed and we left the house.

"Eli I'm sorry about how my dad is acting." I said.

"Clare don't have to apologize For him. He doesn't understand." He said and start walking to his car.

"Eli you're very good at being a dad. Its like you were born to be one." Giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Claire. Its nice to have someone tell me that once in a while. My mom keeps telling me that I'm going to mess up. At least one person thinks I'm doing a job with Jordan." He said putting Jordan in his car seat.

"I have a lot of faith in you Eli. Do you think you're going to look for a job and an apartment. That way you can get out of your mom's place." I asked.

"Yeah I have a job interview at the pharmacy this week. Do you think that you could look after Jordan's for me. I would ask my mom but we aren't on very good terms as of right now." Eli said.

"Yeah sure, I would love to. I will see you at school tomorrow." I said giving him a hug and a kiss.

A/N - I'm sorry I haven't updated to you in awhile. I've had exams and stuff like that. but now the summers here I will be updating more. so like always you review

Danagirl3496


End file.
